Channy Mine
by Music.Piano27
Summary: ONE-SHOT! A Song-Fic based on Sonny and Chad's relationship. Based on Taylor Swift's new song on her 'Speak Now' album, 'Mine'.  For Fanfreak4Channy's contest! PLEASE REVIEW! It's rated T because I'm totally unpredictable.0.0 :P So please review :DD ;


Hey guys! It's me, Sonny With A Chance! Sorry for not posting in like forever! I've been SUPER busy with school and homework that I didn't get the chance to write or post lately. But, I wanted to at least write a one-shot for you guys. This one-shot is for Fanfreak4Channy's contest. Please review! I need at least 10 reviews and if I get 10+ reviews, I will dedicate the next episode/chapter of either That's So Sonny or Tawni Munroe and Sonny Hart to all of the reviewers! How does that sound? And I'll try to post more often! Thank you! Luv ya!

* * *

_**Channy-Mine**_

_**You were in college working part time waitin' tables,**_

_**Left a small town, never looked back**_

_**I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling,**_

_**Wonderin' why we bother with love, **_

_**if it never lasts**_

(Flashback)

"So where did you live before you moved to Hollywood?" Sonny asked Chad while they were on their date.

"Before I moved to Hollywood, I lived in Houston, Texas," Chad admitted.

Sonny smiled. "What was that like?"

"It was a small town where I lived. I was in college working part time," Chad said casually.

"What did you do?" Sonny asked.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone," Chad said.

"I won't," Sonny smiled.

"I waited tables," Chad said shyly.

_**I say, can you believe it?**_

_**As we're lying on the couch,**_

_**The moment, I can see it,**_

_**Yes, yes, I can see it now**_

(Flashback)

"I can't believe it's been 2 years since we started dating," Sonny grinned. They were on one of their dates on her apartment sitting on the couch.

"Me neither," Chad smiled.

"Remember back then when we hated each other?" Sonny laughed.

"Oh yeah, I can see it now," Chad chuckled.

_**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water**_

_**You put your arm around me, for the 1st time,**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**_

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

(Flashback)

"Wow Chad, the sunset is so beautiful," Sonny grinned as they were at the beach on their anniversary.

"So are you," Chad smiled as Sonny blushed.

Sonny put her head on his shoulder. Chad wrapped his arm around her. "This moment is so perfect but cliche," Sonny thought.

"I love you," Chad whispered in her ear.

Sonny blushed and grinned. "I love you too, Chad. You're the best thing I could ever ask for,"

_**Do you remember all the city light on the water?**_

_**You saw me start to believe for the 1st time,**_

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,**_

_**You are the best thing, that's ever been mine**_

(Flashback)

Sonny laughed as they were sitting on the beach. "This reminds me of our first anniversary,"

"Same here," Chad said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Sonny smiled and looked up at the sky for a moment.  
"It's getting dark, we should probably-"

Chad got down on one knee with a diamond ring in a box in his hand. "Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?"

Sonny was shocked and surprised and jumped up next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Chad asked hopefully.

Sonny grinned and pulled away from his embrace. "Yes,"

Chad slid the ring onto her finger which fit perfectly. Their faces were only inches apart and then they shared a sweet passionate kiss.

_**And I remember that fight, 2:30 A.M.**_

_**You said everything was slipping out of our hands,**_

_**I ran out crying, and you followed me out into the street**_

_**Braced myself for the goodbye,**_

_**Cause that's all I've ever known,**_

_**Then, you took me by surprise,**_

_**You said I'll never leave you alone**_

(Flashback)

Sonny ran out of the house into the street with a tear streaked face.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled from the doorway.

"Leave me alone Chad!" Sonny cried. Sonny kept running until she felt Chad grab her from the waist.

"What's wrong?" Chad wiped the tears from her face.

"Just please go Chad, I saw the magazine cover," Sonny broke down crying.

"Sonny, it was not what it looks like. I would never hurt you like that. She tricked me into thinking that, I, I love you Sonny Munroe with all my heart," Chad said softly as he lifted her chin up with his thumb.

"Sonny Munroe, I will never leave you, ever. I promise you to this day that I love you with all my heart and that I will never leave you. I love you Sonny," Chad said honestly as he looked her in the eyes.

_**You said, I remember how we felt, sitting by the water,**_

_**And everytime I look at you it's like the first time,**_

_**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter,**_

_**She is the best thing, that's ever been mine**_

"How do I know that?" Sonny asked softly as she looked at me with her big brown eyes.

"I know the way you make me feel. I can't live without you, my world would be incomplete. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, and I will never forget that day. You were the best thing that's ever happened to me, Sonny," Chad said as his eyes started filling up with tears.

Sonny smiled and they hugged each other right in the middle of the street.

_**You made a rebel of a careless man's**_

_**careful daughter**_

(Present Day)

"I love you Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny said as she smiled back at their memories.

"I love you _**more **_Munroe," Chad smirked.

Sonny rolled her eyes and lay her head on Chad's chest as they were sitting on their sofa.

"I can see it now," They replied in unison as they looked back at their past memories.

_**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

A/N: I hoep you guys liked it! I worked really hard on it and please please please review! I'm begging you! I hope everyone has a nice day! I'll post new chapters/episodes very soon! So look out for them!

Chad: "Hey! What's up? It's THE CDC here, and I'm obligated- "

Me: *glares at him*

Chad: *Nervous* "I mean, umm,...please review! it would mean the world to me and Sonny With A Chance!"

Me: "Aww! Thanks Chad! But please do review! Tell me anything! Bye!"

Chad: "Wait! I forgot to tell them to watch the new episode of Mackenzie Falls that airs 8/7 central on Wednesdays!"

Me: "Well, there's Chad for ya, so bye until next time!"

~ Sonny With a Chance


End file.
